Twinkle Park
by the-enigma-machine
Summary: It doesn't matter if the Master Emerald shards are in there: no one can get into Twinkle Park without a date. So if Sonic wants to get in, he's going to have to accept Metal Sonic's strange request to do it.


**A/N: This is a collab I wrote with ArtisticRose from deviantART. We wrote this story together with ArtisticRose writing Metal and myself writing Sonic.**

* * *

That was Sonic's mistake: Dr. Eggman wasn't the single source of all evil in the world. No, Sonic's arch-nemesis now had to share that title with whomever created this read it again, wrinkling his nose at its absurd, glossy print.

"Tonight only! Twinkle Park Couple's Night. Free entry granted to couples only."

And he still needed to get in tapped his foot, pacing back and forth as he pondered who to ask as his date. His mind wandered the options in his head.

An image of Amy popped in his head, causing the blue hero to shudder at even the idea of mixing Amy and the word 'couple' together. The pink hedgehog would never let him live it down if he asked her. Asking one of his other friend would be extremely awkward as well.

What was a hedgehog to do?Lost in his thought, he didn't noticed a certain blue copy of him approaching his was Metal Sonic, holding a familiar flier in his hand.

"Have you come for research as well?" Metal asked.

Sonic started. Metal Sonic? That was the very last person Sonic expected to see here, especially now, and especially considering Sonic's need to get in there.

Sonic eyed Metal, glanced at the flyer, and looked back again at Metal. Though it was dark out, lamplight dotted Station Square, reflecting into a brilliant sheen across Metal's chassis.

"Research," Sonic said slowly, chewing on the word in his mouth. Suspicious, given the source. "What kind of research?"

Metal nodded. He placed a hand on his metallic hip and the other over his chest plate. "I am going to observe how inferior beings, such as yourself, conduct this ritual you call a 'date.' I must learn to better inform myself and to prove I am the superior Sonic.

"But I have yet to find a 'couple' to gain entry. They did not specify what they wanted to be grouped together. Parts? Rings? Or maybe there is a tool called 'couple'?"

Sonic shook his head, a faint smile on his lips. "They mean a couple of people. Two people. That's a couple."

Sonic looked away, scratched the back of his quills, then took a step toward Metal."You know," Sonic said, "I need to get in there too."

Metal looked at Sonic, intrigued about his rival' goals. It would also benefit him to keep watch of Sonic too. "It seems we both need a 'couple,' so I shall grant you permission to be said 'couple.' You are welcome."

"If it's a date, then we need to be official," Sonic said. He hesitated for a moment then picked up Metal's hand. Though Metal's hand was cold, his fingers felt remarkably strong and flexible in Sonic's grip.

Sonic shook his head. Maybe this plan was a little crazy, but it he had no other options, and he really needed to get in there.

Walking up the gate, Sonic glanced back at Metal."Come on, Mets," Sonic said. "If this is date, you gotta at least try to act the part."

Metal looked at Sonic, slightly confused. He had gotten used to Sonic calling him Mets, even if, at first, he had thought Sonic was referring to the sports team.

"It is May 19th, so there is no need for tactical plans for such a thing. But, indeed let us begin. Try not to slow me down."

"What do you—oh, no, it's not that kind of date. It's the other kind." Sonic said. He waved at the gate attendant, and soon they were inside.

As usual, Twinkle Park opened with the bumper car ring. Except this time, the cars were different. Instead of a single seat, each small car sat two.

Metal looked at the surrounding, space-theme area, noticing all the neon lights."Living things pick such tacky colors," Metal said, also referring his father's airships. "Is this track part of the 'date,' as you put it?"

"Tacky lights and bumper cars," Sonic said with shrugged, "all part of the date."

With Metal's hand still in his own, Sonic walked up to one of the cars. He opened the door and slid into the driver's seat. "Come on. We gotta drive the rest of the way."

Metal got into the car, not letting go of Sonic's hand. _This must be part of the dating ritual. To hold appendages throughout while doing task. Challenge accepted_ , Metal thought to himself.

"Are you capable of navigating this machinery? I've seen you drive off cliffs," Metal said.

"Pfft, if there's anyone who can navigate machinery, it's me," Sonic said.

Sonic closed the car door then floored the gas pedal, causing the car to suddenly lunge forward. The sudden momentum forced Metal into Sonic's side.

Metal would have gasped if he could. Instead, he made a small static noise to show his annoyance. "At least you're not as bad as Father."

Metal turned around to see the furthering distance between themselves and the other couples. He chuckled, "They are no match for us."

Sonic grinned and hit the accelerator again, slowly this time to avoid whiplash, and they zipped along even further.

"We're the fastest in the world," Sonic said. "No one can keep up with us."

"Indeed we are, but I am still faster than you," he remarked.

"Oh I don't know about that," Sonic said. They were nearing the end of the track, and the interior buildings of the park were coming into view. "I am the fastest thing alive."

"Although, I suppose," Sonic speculated, "a robot isn't technically 'alive.'"

"On the contrary," Metal retorted, "I am very much alive. I just have a different outer skin."

Metal looked at his new surroundings, noticing the bright lights, a pool, the giant castle, and a roller coaster.

 _This is an interesting spot to put a pool_ , Metal thought, noticing the couples enjoying their time and mingling.

"Let us go swimming." Metal pulled Sonic with him toward the pool.

"Whoa, slow down," Sonic said. Metal was still dragging him, and the water loomed ever closer.

Standing on the edge, the water lapped up and over, spilling onto Sonic's toes.

"I can't—" Sonic looked away, brush the back of his quills and flushing.

"I can't swim," he admitted.

Metal stared at Sonic for some time before laughing monotonously. "You cannot swim? But it is quite simple. You simply go in and sink to the bottom. As your 'date,' I shall teach you. Though it will be harder for you since your body fat will cause you to float. You are quite chubby."

"Chubby? I'm not—" Sonic took a deep breath and pressed his fingers to his forehead. "Mets—look. Sinking to the bottom isn't swimming. In fact it's the opposite. The goal is to stay on top of the water."

Tentatively, Sonic dipped his toe into the water. Maybe, if they stayed in the shallow end where the water was below his knees, it wouldn't be so bad.

"As I said before, your body fat will keep you afloat. As your date, I shall teach you to swim," Metal said.

He then proceeded to lift Sonic up, bridal-style, and step into the pool, standing on the shallow ledge. He placed Sonic down and sat next to him.

"Eep!" Sonic screamed. The water was everywhere. It was so cold, lapping at his fur, submerging his body. He couldn't swim...he couldn't swim!

Sonic lunged forward, threw his arms around Metal's chest, and clung to him as if his very life depended on it.

"Can't swim," Sonic panted. "C-can't...swim—"

Metal had never before seen Sonic in this state. Hadn't Sonic gone into the water before when fighting Eggman? The adrenaline must have taken his mind off his fears.

"I see you do not have a water repellent coat over your body. This presents a problem. You should get that fixed after our date," Metal said.

Sonic blinked. He was...he was still alive. Then he noticed he was clutching Metal, and sheepishly pulled himself off, plopping down next to Metal. The water was only up to his knees.

Sonic took a deep breath. Metal seemed to be concerned about his welfare, much to Sonic's surprise. He hadn't thought the robot would actually care about him.

"Er…" Sonic said. It took him a second, but he regained his composure, and when he did, he noticed everyone in the pool was staring at them.

Sonic blushed sheepishly from embarrassment. Metal, on the other hand, showed no sense of distress.

"Do you life forms have something to comment about?" he asked the people staring.

They turned away, not wanting to say anything to the robot.

Metal turned to Sonic. "They should not concern you. Now, lay on your back."

Sonic was too flustered to protest, so he took another deep breath and held it in his lungs to make himself more buoyant. He then tried to lay on his back, suppressing his panic as the water leaked into his quills.

Sonic was floating, but he was also starting to panic because he felt no solid ground. Then something, or rather someone, touched his back.

Metal was now deeper in the water, using his jet propellers on low to keep him afloat as he supported Sonic.

"Relax. It is simply dihydrogen monoxide, of which you are seventy-three percent made from."

Sonic let out half a breath, then quickly took another gulp of air. That seemed to work, so he let out a full breath, then let himself breathe normally. He let his arms float up, drifting by him in the water.

"Hey, look!" Sonic said happily. "I'm doing it! I'm actually doing it!"

Metal didn't understand why, but he found this side of Sonic amusing. Sonic was so excited over something so trivial.

Metal pulled his hands away, letting Sonic float freely, and swam some distance away to observe the other life forms. They were splashing each other and seemingly enjoying it.

He decided he would try it. Turning back to Sonic, who was enjoying his floating, Metal smacked the water.

"Blurb—!" Sonic cried, inhaling a mouthful of water as something splashed over him. He lunged forward, trying to right himself, but this only furthered his disorientation, and without his straight-backed posture, he began to sink. His face splashed beneath the water.

Metal hadn't meant to cause Sonic distress, and he had not expected this reaction. So he swam over and wrapped his arms around the frantically splashing hedgehog, holding him close.

Sonic gasped then threw his arms around Metal's back. He coughed once, then buried his face into Metal's neck, grateful he was no longer drowning.

Metal placed Sonic on in the ledge and patted his back to help him get the water out of his lungs. He then made Sonic lay down, much to the hedgehog's confusion, and placed his hand on Sonic's torso. He gave Sonic's chest three thrusts then placed his metallic lips to Sonic's mouth.

The kiss took Sonic completely off-guard. He hadn't expected that, of all things, to happen here. He had thought this date with Metal Sonic had been an excuse to get them both into Twinkle Park, but now—

Sparks jumped from Metal's lips to Sonic's own. The sensation was pleasant, warm, and Sonic found himself tilting his head, letting his eyelids flutter close as he returned the kiss.

After a few seconds, Metal pulled away. "CPR completed. You should be more careful."

"R-right," Sonic stammered. He sat up, still keeping eye contact with Metal, then looked away. He brushed through his quills then stood up.

Sonic shook his head. The lingering sensation of Metal's kiss still traced his lips, and Sonic tried and failed to push it from his mind.

No. He had come here for a reason. He really needed to focus.

"Let's go in there," Sonic said, pointing toward the castle.

Metal got out of the pool and dried instantly. Yet Sonic still wet, so Metal looked around and saw the other couples wrapping towels around their dates. He looked around for where he could get one.

Metal walked to the locker rooms, took a random towel, then returned to Sonic and placed it on his head.

The towel draped over Sonic's eyes, and Sonic blinked, confused for a moment before he realized what it was. He quickly dried his quills with the towel, then draped it over his shoulders and turned back to Metal.

"Thanks," Sonic said.

Metal grabbed Sonic's hand and walked inside the castle. Inside, a creepy corridor and magic fun mirror greeted them.

Metal looked at the mirror, saw his own reflection, and jumped back, pulling Sonic with him.

"Inferior copy! You will not interfere!" Metal shouted, charging up his eye beams.

"Whoa," Sonic said, waving a hand in front of Metal. "It's just a mirror."

Sonic bunched his fingers into a fist, with his pointer and middle fingers out stretched like rabbit ears, then hovered his hand behind Metal's head. The image reflected in the mirror in front of them.

"See? No one here but us," Sonic said.

Metal seized his charged when he saw it was just a reflection. "Of course. I knew that. It was simply a test for you. You passed."

Metal took a moment to strike different poses in front of the mirror, and his reflections altered their shapes as he moved. Why was this entertaining?

"Showing off in front of the mirror, huh, Mets?" Sonic said. He picked up Metal's hand, but as he began to lean toward Metal, a flash of something green and shiny caught his eye down the hallway.

"Is this flash a part of the attraction?" Metal asked.

"No," Sonic said, taking a tentative step forward. The hallway here was tricky, and he didn't want to fall. "Knux wanted me to see if there were Master Emerald pieces lost in here, and I'm wondering if that's one of them."

"Knuckles: echidna. Location: Angel Island...he is very bad at his job," Metal said as they approached the light.

"Yeah, he kinda is," Sonic admitted. He walked forward with Metal, keeping his eyes to the floor as he search for the Emerald shard. "I think this is like the third time he's lost it. Maybe the fourth? Wait, there—!"

Still holding Metal's hand, Sonic reached down to pick up the gem piece. "This is it! Now we just have to find the others and—"

The floor panels beneath Sonic's feet they could move off of the panel it opened, and they fell. Sonic closed his eyes and let out a short scream as he fell.

Then he stopped.

Sonic peeked through one of his eyes. Metal was holding him bridal-style, using his boosters to keep them both afloat.

"I see a 'date' should have adrenaline-inducing traps," Metal said.

"Oh yeah, the best dates always have adrenaline-inducing death traps," Sonic said.

Metal was holding him again, and Sonic hoped the light was dim enough that Metal wouldn't notice him blushing.

Sonic pointed to the other side of the trap, where the mirror hallway continued.

"Let's head up there," he said. "The other Emerald shards have to be in this park somewhere."

"Is this hunt part of the date? Or are we doing his work?" Metal asked. He didn't want this to get in the way of his 'research.'

"We are kinda doing Knuckles' work," Sonic admitted. "But we're gonna visit all the attractions here anyway, so we may as well keep an eye out."

Metal continued, "And we still have to find out why the other couples strangle each other as a greeting."

Metal sat Sonic on the floor again, and they started to walk forward.

"Mets—people don't strange each other in greeting. They hug. It's kind of like...holding each other."

"I suppose if the Emerald is on the way, it would not be a problem," Metal said, and soon they were out of the trap. "Is this hug a safety mechanism? Or is it a deadly weapon?"

They finally stepped outside the mirror hallway and back outside. The Twinkle Park rolls coaster roared above them, and to the side, a merry-go-round spun next to the bowling room.

"Nah, a hug is just...it's just like a nice thing to do. Like this." Sonic stepped up to Metal and drew his arms behind Metal's back, pulling the robot into his embrace.

Metal seemed intrigued by this and returned the action, hugging Sonic back.

Then there was a flash.

"Lovely. Absolutely beautiful!" chimed a Twinkle Park worker with a camera. It was his job to capture the couples' sweet moments. He took out the photo and waved it a bit then handed it to Sonic.

"You lovebirds enjoy the rest of the park." He smiled before walking away.

Metal looked at the man and then to the photo. "Dates are weird, but I do see the enjoyment."

Sonic smiled and tucked the photo away. He was having a good evening, and he didn't want to lose the photograph.

"I guess dates are kinda weird, when you think about it," Sonic said. He picked up Metal's hand again and pointed. "But they are fun! Do you want to do the bowling lane next or the roller coaster?"

Metal rubbed his metallic nose as he thought. "We can go on that slow contraption before games."

"The roller coaster? It is pretty slow," Sonic admitted. "But the cars are cozy, so it's perfect for a date. Let's go!"

Taking Metal's hand, Sonic led him up to one of the roller coaster. The seats were arranged back to back, like a motorcycle, where one person would sit in front, and the other would sit in the back.

The operator was instructing everyone to get into their seats, making sure they were secure. When he got to Sonic and Metal, he said, "Sorry, but you can't bring toys on the ride."

"You know I am no toy." Metal crossed his arms

This startled the man, who jumped back a bit, not expecting Metal to talk. "O-oh...sorry. It's not every day we get robots attending the park."

Sonic tried and failed to suppress a laugh. He shook his head and said, "Come on, let's get this ride started."

The operator nodded, apologized again, then walked off to check on the other guests. Before long, the ride hummed to life and shot off on the tracks.

The ride was so slow, but it did give Sonic a chance to really see Twinkle Park from above. Some couples splashed in the pool below as lights twinkled from beneath the water. Ribbons of light shone on the roof of the castles, and ahead, the arcade games clamored with dozens of people trying for prizes.

Metal, too, took the chance to get a glimpse of the sights, making a mental map.

The people in the coaster let out screams of excitement and joy as it went up and down the track.

"They find this slow coaster fast? I shall help amplify their experience," Metal said.

Without a second thought, Metal slipped out of his seat guards and flew to the back of the coaster, grasping onto the back. He then boosted his jets, making the coaster loop around several times at four times its normal speed, causing the people to panic and some kids to cheer.

The roller coaster eventually came to a stop, and some of the riders stumbled out, dizzy.

Sonic shrugged. He had to admit Metal had a point; the roller coaster did go awfully slow.

Still, the ride had given him a much clearer idea of the park's layout, so maybe it would be easier to find the rest of the Master Emerald now.

"Where to next?" Sonic asked.

"My viser picked up on a similar light from the one in the mirror room. To get there, we need to go through the bowling room. Do you eat there?"

"Not in the room, but I think they have a bunch of street carts on the way there. You can order food from 'em," Sonic said, pointing toward the row of vendors in front of the bowling room. "I think they might even have chili dogs."

"I do not understand what you find so appealing about these chili dogs. There are far better energy sources."

"What?! Chili dogs are the absolute best. The spices of the chili mix with the savory flavors of the hot dog, all atop a toasted bun. What's not to love about that?" Sonic said, shocked. How could anyone _not_ love chili dogs?

"Filler byproducts, sloppy minced meat, over seasoned. I prefer my own personal formula of hand-mixed motor oils laced in liquid gold."

Sonic raised an eyebrow. "That sounds...uh... Inedible. But I guess you are a robot, so…"

Sonic shook his head then pointed back to the bowling room. "Do you wanna head in there? Maybe we'll find the Emerald pieces."

"Indeed. We will find it there because I sense we will find it there." Metal took Sonic's hand and led him into the bowling alley.

Inside, Metal looked at the giant pins and the moving plate on the ground. He wondered what it did, so he touched it.

The bowling machine forced him into a ball-shape and flung him into the giant bowling pins. Metal then slid into the wall, and as he came to a rest, he held his spinning head.

"Whoa, Mets, you okay?" Sonic said. He leapt over the rolling pins and dropped on his knees by Metal's side. Metal's head was still spinning, so Sonic reached up and cupped his hands around Metal's cheeks to stop it.

Metal laid his head on Sonic's torso, feeling the chips in his brain rattle. It took a moment for him to recompose himself.

"I do not think I like this game," Metal mumbled. He then hugged Sonic for comfort.

Sonic wrapped his arms around Metal, pulling the robot into embrace. He simply held Metal for for a moment, then said, "Looks like you got the whole 'hug' thing figured out, Mets. And look!"

The pins behind them stopped rolling, and the machine above flashed. Hundreds of rings began to pour from it, clattering as they hit the floor.

"I think you got a strike," Sonic said.

"Yes, it did indeed strike my head. " Metal rubbed his head, checking for dents.

He looked around at the rings scattered everywhere. "I guess we get free lunch and tickets."

As he was about to stand up, something shiny spouted out and landed atop Metal's head then dropped to his lap.

"Is my head now a target?" he asked, annoyed.

In his lap was another piece of the Master Emerald.

"Does it hurt?" Sonic asked. He hesitated, then brought his own hand up to Metal's forehead and rubbed tiny circles where the Emerald shard had stuck him.

"It seems to be fine, yes." Metal stood up. "I think I'm done bowling. I'll watch you get hurt."

"Watch me get hurt?" Sonic asked. He then shook his head and scooped up the Emerald shard. "Looks like we got two of these now. We just gotta the last one."

"Are you not going to bowl? Are you afraid?"

"Afraid? Pfft, I'm not afraid of nothing!" Sonic jumped up, brushed the dust off his chest, and walked over to the bowling spinner.

With one jump, Sonic launched himself into the spinner. The spinner revved up, and Sonic went flying forward.

But despite his velocity, Sonic's aim was off, and he went spinning right past the pins, instead hitting the wall in the back of the room. He bounced off that, then hit the floor, then the ceiling, ricocheting throughout the entire room until he finally dropped down and landed in Metal's arms.

Sonic rubbed his head as the room seemed to spin around him.

Metal let out a robotic laugh. "Even when I am not trying, I am still the superior Sonic! And I shall gladly accept you as my prize for getting a 'strike.'"

He carried Sonic in his arms then did something Sonic hadn't expected.

Metal kissed Sonic's head. "I've learned that, in cases like these, mouth-to-skin contact has healing properties."

Sonic flushed so much the red seemed to spill from his face to the rest of his body.

"T-that does help," Sonic stammered. Still in Metal's arms, he leaned into the robot's body.

"Are you falling ill? Your internal body temperature is rising, and your face is changing colors."

Sonic tried to stop blushing, which only made him blush more.

"I'm fine. Really!" Sonic said. Desperate to change the subject, he added, "We should head back outside. We still need to find the last piece."

"If you say so." Metal walked out of the bowling room to the area where all the carnival games and prizes were located. Still holding Sonic, he walked passed several games. One was a dunk tank, and he was tempted to dump Sonic in it.

"Where should we go to first?" Metal asked.

All the other park guests were staring at Metal carrying Sonic, but Sonic tried to ignore them. If Metal still wanted to hold him, Sonic wasn't going to protest.

Sonic place his hand over his forehead and squinted, then he pointed. "How about over there? To the strongman game with the hammer and bell."

"Easy. With my strength, I'll demolished the bell with one fist, and the hammer shall crumble."

"Er...Maybe a different game would be better?" Sonic scratched his quills then pointed at a small booth housing a variety of bright, plastic cups filled with water. "We could try that one. You could win a fish!"

"A fish? Humans like to keep them as pets. But a cup is not a proper tank. How foolish of them. Let us win all of the fishes. I shall name mine...Chomper."

Sonic suddenly imagined Metal walking out with every fish in the park and trying to take them all back to Eggman's base. While this was an amusing thought, Sonic didn't know if that would be best for the fish.

"We got win all of the fish then let them go, back into the water," Sonic suggested. "I'm not sure if you can handle that many fish."

"I am more then capable of handling it, but we can set them free since Father would just turn them into dinner. Into the pool they will go. Or the ocean. Or lake. But I will keep Chopper."

"Sounds reasonable enough," Sonic said. He slid out of Metal's arms, then took Metal's hand and led him closer to the fish table. Dozens of fish sat in cramped cups, while the attendant stood in front of the game.

"Step right up, only five rings a toss!" the attendant said.

Metal took out 100 rings. "We will win all your fish."

The attendant looked at the pile of rings, then to Metal, then back to the pile. He shrugged then handed Metal a bag full of white ping-pong balls.

"Throw the balls into the cups," he said. "If the ball lands in a cup with a fish, then you win the fish!"

Metal nodded. He handed some balls to Sonic then used his X-ray vision to see where all the fish were.

Then, one by one, he started to aim his throws precisely.

Closing one eye, Sonic aimed carefully, then threw his ball. It went soaring through the air then landed with a splash in one of the fish cups.

Sonic said, "Yeah! Did you see that? I got one—"

Metal was beaming, and Sonic trailed off. Metal had already thrown all his balls, and each one was bobbing up and down in a fish cup.

"I have completed the challenge." Metal looked to Sonic's single fish.

"…Congrats," Metal added. To be nice, since that was what you did on dates.

The owner of the game was shocked, laughing nervously because he just lost a bunch of fish.

Sonic picked up his fish cup. The fish inside was tan and small, and it was bobbing up and down, staring at him with its huge, flat, unblinking eyes and gaping, endless mouth.

Sonic looked away then noticed the dozens of fish Metal had won.

"Do you need any help?" Sonic asked.

Metal shook his head. He then went to the table, threw out the empty cups, and began to wheel the table with the fish away.

The owner protested, "Sir, I'm sorry, but you can't take the table—"

Metal glared at the man, who put his hands up and slowly back away from Metal.

Metal gladly continued on his way. "Let us try another game. I think I enjoy these activities."

Sonic raised an eyebrow, but followed behind Metal and the rolling table. "Where did you want to go next?"

"From my research, as your date, I should win you a prize. So I shall get you…one of those!" he said, pointing to a plush stand.

"You're gonna win me one? That would be pretty romantic," Sonic said. He nodded and followed Metal to the table.

A nice, old lady was attending the table. "Hello, dearies. Don't you two look lovely together. Would you kids like to try? It's only three rings to throw the darts. If you get one balloon, you get a small prize. Two's a medium, and if you get all three, it's a large prize you win."

Sonic eyed the prizes. An assortment of stuffed bears of all sizes and colors lined the counter, and behind them, Sonic thought he saw something shiny.

Sonic nodded to Metal. "Alright, Mets, let's see what you got."

"I'll take three darts," Metal said, handing her the rings. Once he had hold of the darts, he stood back and aimed his shots. With ease, he hit all three balloons.

Metal clenched his fist and raised it up in triumph.

The old lady clapped. "Congratulations! Which prize would you like?"

"You may choose," Metal told to Sonic.

"How about…" Sonic squinted, trying to get a clearer view of the plush in the back. "That one!"

The old lady held the plush up. It was a fuzzy panda bear, nearly as big as Sonic, and she handed it to him. Sonic took the bear then set it on Metal's fish table to inspect it.

"This is adorable! Thank you so much for winning it," Sonic said. He gave Metal a giant hug, then turned back to the bear.

"Look here," Sonic said, tapping the bear's eyes. They shone with a brilliant, emerald green shine. "I think this is the last Emerald piece. We can remove it and replace the eyes with something else once we leave the park."

"I am amazing at Emerald hunting. Knuckles should just hand it over to me to watch," Metal gloated, then noticed something odd about himself.

"Sonic…can you explain the effectiveness of a hug? When you did so just now, it felt…different."

"Different?" Sonic asked hopefully. While he may have originally agreed to this date as a means of getting inside the park, he had slowly grown to enjoy his time with Metal, and he hoped Metal felt the same way. "Did it feel better that time?"

Meta placed his hand on his chin as he pondered. "Not so much good—I do not have those types of receptors—but it felt…like how I feel when I get rewarded. Emotions are still new to me…but, I guess in your sense, yes. It felt 'good.'"

Sonic picked up Metal's hand and smiled. "Hugs are supposed to feel nice. I think that means you're getting the hang of this whole 'date' thing!"

Sonic slid up to Metal and wrapped his arm around the robot's shoulder. "I know this is all very new for you—you did come in here to learn more, after all—so I'd be happy to show you around some more. So you can figure out how you feel and learn what this all means."

Metal could feel his face warming up. "I think my cooler tank need to be change, but...yes, I will like that."

Sonic pulled Metal closer to him and pointed. Ahead, lights twinkled around a small canal opening filled with boats streaming inside.

"We could try that ride next," Sonic said. "Since we have all the Emerald pieces now, the two of us wouldn't have to worry about anything else."

"Looks like there could be a secret in there. You seem to like being close to me. Are you admiring my wax finish?"

Metal then looked to the table. "Should we release the fishes in there as well? Except this one. This one is Chomper." He pointed to a cup that contained a purple Beta fish.

 _Wax finish?_ Sonic wondered, eyeing Metal again. He did appear more shiny, so maybe Metal really had waxed himself before he volunteered to be Sonic's date.

"Yeah, best to release the fish into there too I think. They'll be able to swim back into the wild from there," Sonic said.

Sonic walked back to the table, and with Metal's help, they wheeled it up to the boat ride.

They both grabbed the cups and started to release the fish into the water. The fish seemed happy as they swam away.

"What will you name yours?"

Sonic plucked his own cup from the table.

"I'll name mine…" Sonic trailed off. The flat fish inside was still gaping. It closed its mouth, paused, then spit up a frothy bubble.

"...Bubbles."

"Bubbles? Sounds like a cartoon character. It's...cute" Metal smiled toward Sonic.

Sonic blinked then flushed slightly. It was a silly thing, but Metal's complement caught him by surprise.

He took Metal's hand and led him up to the boat ride. Water lapped at the edges of the ride, and the boats themselves were small and cozy.

"Are you going to be okay with the water, since the pool incident? I can produce CPR again at any time." Metal offered as he helped Sonic into the boat.

"The water's only a few inches deep, so it should be okay." Sonic took Metal's hand and let Metal lower him into the boat. He paused, remembering last time Metal tried CPR, then whispered, "But if I do need CPR, I'll make sure I let you know."

Metal sat next to him holding his cup fish as the ride began. The tunnel was dark except for a few light illuminating valentines like decorations. "I will never understand why humans think that hearts look like that."

"The shape is just a symbol. 'Cuz it looks nicer, I guess," Sonic said. He place his own cup into the cup holder on the ride then slid closer to Metal. The boat was narrow, so he and Metal sat so closely their legs were touching.

Soft and sweet music played and faint, colorful lights twinkled across the tunnel as the boat rocked forward.

Metal noticed how close they were and wondered if Sonic needed something, though he didn't mind being this close. Using his night mode to get a better view, he noticed the other couples cuddling.

He then turned to Sonic and wrapped his arm around Sonic's shoulder before pulling his torso closer to his.

Sonic closed his eyes, letting his fur brush against Metal's smooth chassis. It didn't feel cold or hard at all to Sonic. In fact, it felt quite pleasant as they passed below vines of flowers trailing in the water.

When Sonic did open his eyes again, he caught a glimpse of Metal, whose shiny exterior was glistening in the lights, his eyes glowing bright.

Ahead, the boat in front of them paused beneath a wreath of flowers. The couple inside leaned together and kissed.

"Metal…" Sonic said breathlessly. Was he really going to do this? Metal Sonic was his own robotic copy. He was Eggman's most deathly creation. He was...he was—

Their own boat floated beneath the flowers, and Sonic tilted his lips to Metal Sonic.

Although Metal wasn't expecting it, he still went with it. He leaned into the kiss, tilting his head as well, oddly enjoying it.

Sonic lingered for a moment, letting himself fully savor the kiss, then pulled away slowly as the boat moved forward. He didn't say anything, but he did gaze into Metal's eyes, admiring their crimson glow.

"Was that what you call a kiss?" Metal asked. "It was…interesting."

"Yes, it was. It's something you normally do on dates," Sonic said. He reached up, wrapped his arm around Metal, and pulled Metal into his chest. "What did you think of it?"

"I see no issue with it. It's…enjoyable." Metal could feel Sonic's heart beat quicken, and he listened to the rhythm beat like music.

"I'm glad," Sonic whispered. He then closed his eyes and rested his head on Metal's shoulder as the ride gradually came to its end.

Metal helped Sonic out of the boat, and they grabbed their fish before heading towards the exit. The sun was now setting.

"I have gathered much information to aid me on my goal. And you have completed your task of Emerald hunting, though I'm sure he will lose them again."

"Yeah…" Sonic said, watching the sunset breaking into streaks of yellow across the horizon. He squeezed Metal's hand and continued to watch.

"I know I originally came here for the Emerald shards, but I had a lot of fun tonight," Sonic said.

Metal turned to Sonic, noticing the other was blushing again. "I enjoyed my time as well. You helped me understand many things, but there is still one thing for which I need more explanation."

"Oh?" Sonic said hopefully. "What is it?"

Metal suddenly pulled Sonic into another kiss, this time trying to match Sonic by making his metallic lips warmer.

Sonic melted into the kiss, tilting his head slightly for a better angle. He then dropped his arms around Metal's waist and pulled Metal closer to him.

Sonic had no idea how Metal had gotten so good at kissing in such a short time, but he was hardly going to complain, and he let himself fully experience the kiss.

Metal soon pulled away from the kiss, satisfied with his discovery.

"Would you be interested in going on another date? For study purposes, of course." Metal looked away blushing.

"Another date?" Sonic said. He pictured Metal Sonic by his side, getting chili dogs, going to the beach, or going to a movie. Just the two of them, together. Sonic wasn't ordinarily romantic, but the thought of doing any of those things filled him with excitement.

"I'd love to," Sonic said, and he leaned forward to give Metal a quick kiss on the check.

Metal rubbed his nose sheepishly when his built-in communicator rang.

"Metal, where are you? I sent you out to pick up those eggs hours ago!" Eggman's voice shouted.

Metal had completely forgot about that request for his own agenda. "The store was out."

"How can I be _Egg_ man without eggs?" Eggman screeched over the communicator. "If the store is out, go to another!"

And with a click, Eggman hung up.

Sonic put his hands on his hips and leaned back, looking up at the sky. "Sounds like ol' Egghead's a little bit angry, huh? That guy is always _so_ upset."

"If he gets any angrier, he is going to pop a blood vessel. I should go get the eggs to spare Chompy from a terrible fate."

"I guess you'd better get going, huh?" Sonic said. He nodded then handed Metal the cup with his fish inside. "So how about a week from now? Same time, but let's meet in the Mystic Ruins instead. I know some great running routes there."

Metal smiled. "It's how they say on the television. It will be a date to die for…is that the correct expression?"

"That's...not exactly the expression I would use," Sonic said then quickly added, "but it should be a lot of fun!"

Metal nodded. "Then I shall sneak away for our date. Next week is the restock of bubble bath and rubber duckies. I can pick them up after."

Sonic winced at the visual image of Eggman that popped into his mind, but picked up his own fish cup, his plush toy, and the Emerald shards. He then nodded to Metal.

"I'll see you then, Mets. And good luck dealing with that Egghead."

"I shall. Goodbye, Sonic Hedgehog."

With that said, he made sure his fish friend was secure in his hands before firing up his rockets and headed to the nearest grocery store. He recollected on the experiences he just had, particularly the kiss which caused the bot to blush. These were all new for him, and he was very curious to learn more.

* * *

 **Epilogue**

Dr. Eggman stared at the soggy pile of scrambled eggs on the plate Metal had just dropped in front of him. Well, food was food, so he picked up his fork and tried a bite.

"Awful!" Eggman spat. "What did you do?"

Metal started, "Doctor, your low sodium diet—"

Eggman picked up the plate and dropped it back into Metal's hands. Pointing at the door, he said, "Try again—and this time, remember the salt!"

Metal shook his head, but took the plate and walked back out the door. He emptied it into the trash before grabbing more eggs. This time, he added the salt as ordered.

 _He's going to have stroke if he doesn't change his diet_ , Metal thought.

Once the new dish was completed, he came back and placed it in front of Eggman.

"Better?" Metal asked.

Eggman poked the yellow pile of eggs with his fork then took a bite.

"Better," he said between a mouthful of food. He swallowed, but right as he was about to scoop another glob onto his fork, the alarm started to flash.

"Warning! Intruder detected in corridor five. Repeat: warning! Intruder detected—"

"Shall I handle the intruders?" Metal asked.

Eggman groaned. It was way too early for this.

"Yes. Go take care of that, will you? I have a lot of breakfast to eat," Eggman said. He shoveled another clump of food in his mouth.

Metal didn't hesitate. He quickly head off to the location of the intruder and readied himself for battle.

"Halt, intruder!" He warned.

A flash whirled through the hallway, but Metal's optics were capable of extraordinarily precise vision, so when the massive hammer came pounding down on him, Metal was able to catch it with both hands.

A pink hedgehog was clutching the hammer's handle, gritting her teeth, and staring at Metal as if he were the physical manifestation of evil itself.

Meta was not expecting to see Amy Rose, the self-proclaimed girlfriend of the world renowned hero. Metal pushed her hammer back, causing her to fall on her butt.

"Whatever the doctor did, you can exact revenge at lunchtime," Metal said flatly.

Amy growled and sat up, brushing the dust off of her dress before re-tightening her grip on the hammer.

"Just who do you think you are?! You think you can trick him so you can use him for your evil plans?!" She exclaimed.

Metal turned his head in confusion, trying to recall any recent evil actions. "Is this about the time I mistook the perfume store for the bank?"

"What? No this isn't about perfume! This is about Sonic!"

"Of course it would. He isn't here." Metal tapped his foot, annoyed.

"Amy Rose?" Eggman hissed over Metal's communicator. "Metal Sonic—bring her to me before she can ruin any more of my robots!"

Metal shrugged his shoulders, finding this more of a inconveniences than anything. He flew over and grabbed Amy by her shoulders.

"Hey, let go of me!" Amy struggled in Metal's grasp.

Metal returned to Eggman and placed her down in front of the doctor.

"She seems to be angrier than usual," Metal said. "Something about what you did to Sonic?"

"Something I did to Sonic?" Eggman said. He adjusted his spectacles, looking over them to stare at Amy.

He continued, "Amy wouldn't have come here alone. I'm sure her entire ensemble of annoying friends are here too, destroying my base as we speak. Metal Sonic—search and secure the area! I don't want anyone roaming my base!"

"Do I have to?" Metal asked. When he noticed the vein on Eggman's head was starting to throb, he added, "Yes sir."

Metal left to search in a hurry.

Amy crossed her arms. "You need to keep your robots away from my Sonic!"

Eggman slammed his fists on the table, causing his breakfast dishes to shake.

"No, I don't! That's literally the entire point of my robots—I build them to attack Sonic!" Eggman said.

Amy flinched but stood her ground. "What you did wasn't an attack, and it's wrong to mess with people's feelings like that!"

Eggman leaned back in his chair and placed his hands on the table, lacing his fingers together.

"Mess with people's feelings? My dear, why do you suppose the man with an army of killer robots cares about anyone's feelings?"

"If you didn't care about anyone's feelings, then why did you have your robot hold Sonic hostage and force him on a date?"

Eggman pushed his spectacles up the bridge of his nose and stared at Amy. "Force Sonic...on a _date_? What in the world are you talking about?"

"You really don't know?" Amy asked, not sure if Eggman was being truthful or not.

"You didn't tell him to do this?" Amy then took out a photo and handed it to Eggman.

This photo...was he seeing it correctly? Amy had to be wrong; this just made no sense.

And yet Eggman couldn't deny the evidence. It was right there: a photograph of Metal with his arms wrapped around Sonic, not in an attack, but in an embrace. Sonic looked so happy to be hugging him, and Metal—

Why did Metal look like he was smiling?

"Where—" Eggman finally managed to say, "Where did you find this?"

"It was outside, on the Twinkle Park billboard, under the cutest couple section!"

Amy shuddered then added, "Sonic is mine, and your robot can't have him for your diabolical schemes!"

Eggman bolted up, his chair clattering to the floor, and slammed his fist against the table.

"Do you really think," Eggman growled, "that I would want Metal Sonic—my deadliest robot, the killer machine I created _to kill_ Sonic—do you really think I would want him to go on a date with that pest you call Sonic? Metal Sonic is supposed to _destroy_ Sonic, not cuddle with him!"

Amy stepped back and waved the air. Eggman's breath stunk of eggs. "I suppose it does seem like a really strange thing for you to order. But if that's the case, then why was he on a date with Sonic? Maybe he has a few screws loose?"

"If what you say is true…" Eggman sat back in his chair and stared up at the ceiling, pondering. "Then something needs to be done. It is utterly unacceptable for Metal Sonic to fraternize with the enemy!"

"I can't believe these words would ever leave my mouth but...I agree with you." Amy shuddered. "Wow, that is so weird to say! And yet I can't allow anyone to take Sonic from me."

Amy paused, pondering how she was going to keep Metal away from Sonic. "So, how are we going to handle this?"

Eggman sat upright, drumming his fingers on the table. He would have to be careful. This could be a trap. And yet, if he play his cards right, he could use this opportunity to put an end to that rotten hedgehog once and for all.

He stood up and walked toward the room's single window. On the ground below, his robots scurried about their daily duties.

"I have an idea, and with your help," Eggman said, not turning to look back at Amy, "we can take care of this problem. Once and for all."


End file.
